The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that employs an electrophotographic method such as a printer and a copying machine includes a photoreceptor drum that supports an electrostatic latent image, a developing device that supplies the photoreceptor drum with toner to visualize the electrostatic latent image in a toner image, and a transfer device that transfers the toner image from the photoreceptor drum to a sheet.
An image forming apparatus including a plurality of developing devices corresponding to color toners of respective colors in which two toner containers for supplying each developing device with replenishing toner are disposed is known. Even when one of the toner containers becomes empty, it is possible to replenish the toner from the other toner container. This will shorten forced stop time (non-printable time) of the image forming apparatus. Particularly, when a print job including a large number of printing sheets is executed, it is possible to prevent the job from being interrupted halfway because the image forming apparatus is out of toner.